


Don't tell Oikawa

by kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, oikawa is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwa-chan has been keeping a secret from his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't tell Oikawa

Oikawa had been sulking, and no one could get him to say why. Whenever Iwaizumi tried to ask what was up Oikawa just glared at him. 

When two weeks had gone by and all they’d gotten out of him was, “If my friends can keep secrets so can I,” the team called an emergency meeting without their captain.

“When did this even start?” Hanamaki asked the team at large, but his eyes were on Iwaizumi.

“I think it started after the Karasuno practice game. . .” Matsukawa said before Iawizumi could come up with an answer.

“But we won.” Someone else said.

“I don’t think it was about the game though.” Kindaichi glanced around the circle of players. “He said secrets. So, which one of you is hiding something that he could have found out about at Karasuno?”

All eyes landed on Iwaizumi as he went pale with realization.

“He’s your problem to fix then.” Matsukawa said firmly, and the meeting was dismissed with no further questions about what exactly Iwaizumi had been hiding from Oikawa.

Later that night, Iwaizumi showed up at Oikawa’s door armed with an alien movie and Starbucks.

“Oh, Iwa-chan, as it so happens I’m busy at the moment.” Oikawa said loftily when he answered the door.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, you’re not busy.” He shoved Oikawa out of his way and walked inside, ignoring Oikawa’s protest as he pushed the coffee into his best friend’s hands.

“You can’t just walk into my house! This is illegal! Tresspassing! Breaking and entering!” Oikawa crowed as Iwaizumi walked into his kitchen to get something to eat.

“You would have been arrested years ago if you cared about any of that.” He replied calmly.

Oikawa’s righteous indignation didn’t seem to stop him from drinking the sugary drink that Iwaizumi had brought him. He still pouted around the straw though, so Iwaizumi assumed that he wasn’t forgiven yet.

“So, you’re pissed at me then?” He asked, giving up on his search for food and leaning against Oikawa’s kitchen counter.

“No.” Oikawa wasn’t looking at him.

“Because you saw me kiss Hinata?”

Oikawa was glaring at the floor now. “You didn’t even tell me that you liked anyone.” He tried to sound angry, but it came off more hurt than anything. “You don’t trust me.”

Iwaizumi sighed. “I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d try to get yourself involved, not because I was trying to keep a secret from you.”

“I would not! What are you talking about?” Oikawa protested.

Iwaizumi leveled him with an incredulous look. “Remember when I liked that girl in our first year? You decided to play matchmaker, and ended up embarrassing me in front of my whole class  _ and  _ leaving me covered in glitter for the rest of the day.”

Oikawa deflated for a moment, before getting upset again. “But you’re with Chibi-chan now! I saw you guys kissing! So I couldn’t do anything like that again and you still didn’t tell me!”

“Yeah, because you’d act like you have been for the past two weeks about me not telling you that I like him until after I’d gotten together with him. I was trying to figure out how to tell you about it when you suddenly got all unhappy and that was more important than telling you about something that I figured was only going to upset you more.” He answered with a roll of his eyes.

“So . . . you were going to tell me?” Oikawa asked quietly.

“Of course I was going to tell you, you idiot.”

It took a moment, but Oikawa finally smiled at him. “Okay then. You’ve gotta tell me everything then! When did you start to like him? How did you confess? Is he a good kisser? How long have you been dating? Have you done it yet? Where are you taking him for your first date? Have you already had your first date? Where did you go? Do you-” He was cut off by Iwaizumi’s hand covering his mouth.

“One question at a time, dumbass. We’ve got all night to talk about it if you really want to know details that badly.”

And Oikawa did. He wanted to know everything and only laughed when some of his questions made Iwaizumi flush bright red and try to hit him. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
